Forever, It's not long at all
by m-dandy
Summary: 5 years, on the anniversery of their first meeting, Sarah makes a wish to see Jareth again. Little does sarah know, that he wishes for the same thing. Yet, little do they both know what their in store for. rated M for what comes later in the story! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth in ANY way. If forgotten to be said in my chapters, this still stands. I DO NOT OWN .
1. Drunken Wishes

"It's not fair!" the voice echoed so loud that Sarah jerked up from her sleep.

She looked around her small apartment as she tried to calm down. She crawled from her bed and hurried into the bathroom, still in a sleepy, drunken state. Flicking the bathroom light on, she stood in front of the mirror as she looked at her disheveled appearance. Sweat dripped furiously down her forehead as she shook, her eyes blood shot from her night out with her best friend Siren, and smelling highly of booze.

She faintly remembered Siren walking her to the door and helped her change. She had barely made it to her bed before she had collapsed not only from the large intake of booze but exhaustion as well.

While she thought, she had drawn herself a large bubble bath, hoping this would relax her some. She sunk into the vanilla scented waters trying to lose herself and her problems. She had been so lonely and so upset since that faithful night five years ago. Other days she could keep herself occupied and pushed those hurt feelings into the back of her mind. Yet, today was different. Every minute that passed she fell into deeper misery until Siren had suggested they go out.

Somehow, Siren had convinced her that there was nothing better to do and they had out for the night. The two had ended up in a local club, the bass blaring as the floors practically quaked under their feet. As soon as Sarah stepped into the small, drunken holler, she was whisked onto the dance floor with Siren. They rocked their hips to the beat and never missed a step. After what seemed like hours, Sarah was sitting at the bar.

She eyed her glass of Diet Coke, still not able to shake the miserable feeling that shook her. 'How could I be so stupid' she thought to herself in silence. She grabbed a handful of dark brown tresses, half tempted to pull it out as she groaned. Her head tilted up as she looked at the bar tender as she sighed softly. "Cranberry and Vodka, please," she said, having lost all hope.

When her drink came, she downed it fiercely, trying to drown her sorrow. Her head was swimming with thoughts that she had pushed away for so long.

'Why did I tell him no? What if he meant it? If he really meant it, he would have come back by now'

Sarah was questioning every part of herself. She had built who she was on that journey. It was part of who she was. Now, it felt that every part of it was just a far-fetched dream.

Five cranberry and vodkas later, Siren has scraped Sarah off the bar top and practically carried Sarah to her car. For once, Sarah was glad that Siren never drank. There was no telling where either of the girls would end up. Sarah had remembered that being somewhere around midnight and found it a lost cause to try and remember much more.

She leaned back in her bath tub, sighing now. She wished she had never gone. The liquor had subdued her memory for some time. Yet, not only were her memories back but she had a wicked hangover. She trashed her arms with a scream and relaxed once more.

Looking out the bathroom door, she could see the figurine that sat on her dresser. The tall man with blonde hair, mix-matched eyes, and regal clothes stared back at her mockingly. She laid her head on the side of the tub as she stared at it. He held a crystal towards her, like he did all those years ago.

She stared at it longingly, for what seemed like forever. She tilted her head as she spoke, "You offered me my dreams once. Little did you know that you're everything I dream of, Goblin King. I wonder if you'd still do the same if you knew. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if I had never said no. Did you mean it when you said those words? Do you long for me, Jareth? Do you long for me the way I for you every night? Every night for the last five years, I've been hoping you'd show up and ask me again. If I didn't have to save my brother, I would have said yes. I wonder if you remember what today is. Five years ago on this very day, I met you for the first time and you stole my heart. You still have it now…" She was staring at the figure, wondering if it could hear her words.

She sighed and stood from the bath. Sarah found that she wasn't ready for the cold that braced her body so freely, but continued on. She walked naked from the bathroom as she brushed her wet hair, and then sat the brush aside as she took her night clothes from the dresser.

She had finished dressing and found her way back to her bed, which was now incased in darkness just like everything else in her apartment. Yet, the light from the moon cascaded through the windowpane, catching the figurine of the one and only Goblin King. 'Goblin king…that's so...evil. He was far from evil. He was everything that she wanted him to be. Just like he had said.'

She was quickly losing the battle against the sleep that was forcefully trying to claim her. Her wondering eyes still loomed over the figurine as she spoke freely once more," I miss you, Jareth. I wish you were here."

Sarah fell into a deep sleep after that. The thunder roared outside her window, but she was in such a sound sleep that she never ever stirred. In fact, she was so sound asleep, that she never even heard the figure that entered her now open window.

The figure could only stare at Sarah in shock. He sat quietly along the side of her bed as he shook quietly. His figure was outlined in the moon, exposing his blonde wispy hair, slim figure, and mis-matched eyes.

"My precious thing, I've been waiting for you to make that wish for five years now. I love you, my sweetest Sarah."

When the sun began to shine through the window, Sarah opened her eyes. She looked around her small room. Sarah felt as if something was very off about the place now. She stood slowly, walking out her bedroom door and down the hall in silence. The smell of breakfast food seemed to hit her like a hammer to the place as she rounded the corner to the kitchen.

Peeking around the corner to view the intruder, all she saw was blonde hair buzzing around as he let out a hum. She swallowed hard as she grabbed a book from the shelf across from her. She raised the book above her head as she stepped into the kitchen, ready to swing. At that moment the man turned to face her with a smile.

"Good-morning, Sarah," Jareth smiled as he chuckled at her.

The book fell from her hands as she fell back against the wall with a weak gasp.

"J-..Jareth, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked as she stared up at him.

"Why, Precious. You wished me," he replied with a coy smile.

_]F_irst Fan-fiction…ever. Hope you guys like it. Reviews will determine how and if this story ends. :)_


	2. Friends?

_Welp, I'm putting up as many chapters as I can before things get to hectic where I live. Senior year is a huge thing and I just wanna make a few things known:_

_Siren's name is pronounced (Seer-in)._

_I'm a Labyrinth freak._

_I intend this story to last for a while, not just 12-15 chapters. If I do end it, there will most likely be a sequel if it's liked well enough._

_This is my first every fanfiction and I write because I not only love the movie and a die-hard Jareth freak, but because I love to write and there clearly needs to be a conclusion to this movie._

_Special shout out to all who review my story. Y'all keep this thing alive!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. 3**

Sarah's head was swimming in a heavy fog as she tried to make sense of what he meant.

"_You wished me,"_ he said.

He could see the confused look on her face as she stared and frowned down at her. Jareth took his index finger as he gently tilted her head up for her to face him. He studied her face in silence, allowing her time to grasp what he had said. Soon, the smell caught him and once he looked into her eyes, his suspicion was confirmed.

"Sarah, have you been drinking?" Jareth questioned as he gently tilted his head down closer to hers.

Sarah's eyes widened as she pressed herself closer to the wall. Her heart was thumping inside her chest as she took in a sharp breath. 'It's time to be brave' she told herself. Jareth was so close and she had wanted him all these years. Did she really wish for him? She remembered some of last night but not all of it. Could it really be possible that she wished for him?

Jareth knew that glazed over look all too well. She only had that blank, glassy look in her eyes when she was day dreaming or thinking. He let her drift off and took the opportunity to lean close. The smell of liquor was practically seeping from her. He could smell it as soon as she had come into the kitchen. Yet, he didn't want to assume that she would ever do such a thing. He wanted to hope.

Sarah snapped back and stared up at him, unsure how to answer. She was sure her body gave her away because all the tell-tale signs where there. She nodded silently as she put her head down as she became aware of how close he actually was. Her shame was bubbling up inside and she was finding it harder to keep it together.

Sarah stepped around him, keeping silence as she poured herself a cup of coffee that had just finished brewing. She went stiff as she felt Jareth's hands slide along her shoulders. Sighing, Sarah turned around to look up at him.

Jareth was silence as he looked at Sarah. She seemed so lost compared to when he had last seen her. She had conquered his labyrinth and come to him as if she had it all figured out. In truth, he knew exactly what her dreams were and he wanted to fulfill every wish. That's why he had given her this power over him.

Jareth had watched her for so long after that. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He remembered her first date. Oh, how he loathed that boy. Jareth had followed Sarah the whole night just to make sure she was safe. He watched in horror when the boy leaned close, attempting to kiss Sarah, then grinned in triumph as she turned him down. The boy had turned angry and violent when she had turned him down. Sarah had simply walked home and told the boy she wouldn't tolerate his behavior. He remembered swooping down once Sarah was out of sight and beating some sense into the boy. He also remembered the smell of her perfume that still lingered in the air after she had left.

He looked down at Sarah, his Sarah, and pulled her into his arms. Jareth could see just how much pain she was in now. Even though he didn't know why, he knew she was in pain. He knew he couldn't leave her, not until she was happy again, even if it wasn't with him.

Sarah just stood in Jareth's arms, stunned. Slowly, she let her own wrap around him as she seemed to relax. She felt so small in his arms. He was over six feet tall and looked the same as he had last time. It looked as if time had never fazed Jareth at all over these five years.

"Let's get you something to eat, precious. You must be starving," Jareth said as he smiled into her hair.

He let his arms uncoil from her, now feeling empty as she left his arms. He said her at the table as he gently brushed her hair from her face. Jareth was stunned as she leaned into his touch but kept silence as he sat a plate down in front of her.

Sarah leaned forward as she took in the wonderful scent of the food. She took her fork and ravenously began to gulp down her breakfast. It felt like she hadn't eaten in days.

Jareth took the seat opposite her and watched her with a grin. He sipped his coffee, black as always, keeping his eyes glued to her. He couldn't look away from his Sarah. She was no longer that small little girl that ran his labyrinth, but a beautiful woman. Beautiful didn't even begin to cover how she looked maybe stunning. No, that didn't describe her either. His eyes traveled up the pale satin skin of her arm up to her face. Jareth felt as if he was frozen as he looked into her eyes. Those bright emerald eyes captivated him every time he saw them.

Sarah looked up, seeing that Jareth was staring at her. She smiled softly as she leaned back in her chair having finished her breakfast. It was so hard to find the words. If felt as if she was a child again, trying to talk to grown-ups and failing miserably because they used such big words.

"Thank you," she choked out weakly, finally finding some courage to speak.

Jareth only smiled and nodded, snapping his fingers as the plate disappeared. He could see the grin that spread across her face when the plate had disappeared from view. Jareth could see that spark that lit up her eyes when she saw magic. He knew she stilled believed and that she still believed in him.

"Now, care to explain to me why I'm here, Sarah?" He questioned once more, placing head in hand, his eyes glued to her.

She felt herself grow nervous once more. She scolded herself in her head with a stern voice, 'There's nothing to be nervous about! Stop being like this! He's going to think you're an idiot!'

The small voice in her head seemed to contradict her, '_It maybe a little too late for that._'

'Shut up.'

She took another sip of coffee after silencing that little voice, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" he shot back as he tapped his fingers along the table with his free hand.

"Meaning I don't remember, Jareth," she said quietly, losing her confidence and finding her shame once more.

Jareth didn't notice the first part of her statement, but the very last. 'She said my name. After all these years, she finally used my name. Oh dear lord, it sounds so sweet when she says it.'

As Jareth thought, Sarah scooted back from the table, practically in tears as he stared at her in silence. She felt so stupid. 'I'm so stupid. I wished for something and I have no idea what I wished for. For all I know, I could have wished for him to love me.' Then she wondered if that could be such a bad thing, having him love her that is. She'd never wish for someone to love her against their will. She knew so much better and knew that there was large amounts of power behind one little wish.

Jareth saw the tears as he reached across the table to take her hand. Yet, she pulled it away from him as she wiped her eyes.

"Sarah, it's okay. Please, don't cry," he said quietly as he frowned.

It sounded as if he was begging and Sarah had only heard him beg once. That night in the labyrinth he begged her to stay. She knew he wasn't as evil as the time passed. She knew that he had only done as she had asked and that she shouldn't have been so selfish. She had so much to thank him for because he had done so much without her even asking. Jareth had made her see how much she loved Toby, her father, even Karen. Most of all, he gave her the adventure of her life.

She placed her hand back on the table, letting Jareth reach over and gently place his hand over hers as if to comfort her. Comfort her it did. She felt her problems falling to pieces and some relaxing feeling sweep through her.

"Sarah, either way, you wished for something. Even if you don't remember what it was, I can't leave you. Not that I would want to, but I'll stay as long as you need me," Jareth said quietly as he stroked his thumb along her fingers in a passive motion.

"What would you like to do today, Sarah?" he smiled as he looked into her eyes.

At that moment she realized, there was never any Goblin King, just Jareth. Yet, she was surprised that he didn't hate her. She had destroyed more than just his labyrinth. She had destroyed more than she really knew.

As if he had read her mind, he reached his hand out to stroke her cheek in tender caress.

"I could never hate you, precious"

She nodded softly with a smile. "Does this make us friends, Jareth?"

"I believe it does," he grinned at her as his heart began to thump loudly in his chest.


	3. Play writes and shopping sprees

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. 3**

"So…_friend_…what do you wanna do?" the words rolled off of Sarah's tongue, but the word friend seemed so weird. She had never thought of his as a friend, she wanted him as more than a friend, but she would take what she could get…for now.

Jareth pressed a gloved finger to his lip in deep thought. He tried to think of all the things they could do. He didn't know much about the Aboveground, but he wanted to do something that would take her mind off the sadness that had washed over her.

Sarah could see the blank look along his face. She began to think as well, trying to think of something they could do. Clearly, going out wasn't an option, due to how he was dressed.

He was in his tight grey, snake skin pants; white, poofy poet shirt which split open and exposed his chest; and tall black boots that he usually sported. She fawned over him slightly, just as a school girl would over her child hood crush. Sarah found it hard to help herself because he was just so good looking.

It hit her then, they were limited if they had to stay here. There wasn't much to do in her small apartment and she knew that after a while that both of them would become bored. She tapped her fingers along her lips, mocking him, and then grinned as she stood.

"I've got it!" she giggled and raced back towards her room.

Jareth just sat there, confused, as she left him there to sit and wonder. His eyes were glued to the door way, just waiting for her to come back.

Sarah was so busy rummaging through her drawers that she had totally forgotten that Jareth was even present. She finally pulled out a set of men's clothes which her dad left behind on one of their more recent overnight stays. Sarah studied them with scrutiny. 'These will have to do,' she thought with a soft sigh.

Jareth looked up as Sarah walked into the kitchen, sitting the set of clothes along the kitchen table. He looked at her dumbfounded as tilted his head, trying to figure out the meaning of this.

"If you're going to be staying around for a while then you're going to have to look like the rest of us that live up here," Sarah explained as she say the expression that graced his beautiful face.

"And why would I want to do that, precious?" he asked, snarling up his nose as if the clothes were less than worthy of his own.

"Sooner or later, you and I both will want to go somewhere outside of this apartment, and you're not gonna blend in wearing that," she said smoothly, gesturing to his regal clothing with a grin.

He looked at her with a disgusted expression then stood taking the edge of his shirt, tugging it loose from his pants. He stripped off his shirt there in the middle of the kitchen as Sarah stared she began to blush.

"Wait! You can change in the bathroom! I'm sure that you of all people know that we don't change clothes in the kitchen!" she squealed, hiding her eyes to avoid seeing more, despite how badly she wanted to see every part of his body.

"I know, but I just wanted to see the look on your face," he said as a coy grin graced those perfect lips.

She pointed down the hall with a subtle pout. She was finding it so hard to draw the line somewhere, but she had to sometime.

He just grinned as he stalked off towards the bathroom. Jareth knew that he was pushing her and he loved every bit of it. He wondered just how far he could push her. He continued to undress and change into the clothes that Sarah had provided him. They were too big, the shirt seemed to swallow him and the pants practically slid off his tall, slender figure. Jareth growled at his reflection then walked back into the kitchen.

Sarah looked up from her coffee cup and stared. Her eyes went wide as she bit her lower lip. Jareth scowled at her from across the room. She couldn't hold it in anymore as she began to shriek with laughter. She practically fell out of the dinning chair, trying to catch her break.

Sarah has hardly noticed that Jareth had crossed the room, taking him up into her arms, spinning her around as her pressed her up against the counter. She let out a squeak as she flailed her arms against him as she tried to free herself. Jareth frowned as she continued to laugh but it soon faded as he stared at her.

'This feels so normal. It feels like she should have been in my arms all along,' he thought quietly.

Her laughter finally died as she looked up at him. Sarah swallowed hard as the very same thought had crossed her mind. They were so close now. She could feel the heat coming from his body and that alone was more then she could take.

Jareth pulled back and smiled, gesturing towards the door as he grinned," Lead the way, mademoiselle."

She slapped his chest playfully and grabbed his hand, quickly jerking him towards the door. Sarah would waste no time with this new project. She grinned sweetly, acting innocent, but little did he know…he was in for a surprise.

He just laughed as they stepped out the door of her apartment, letting her lead him outside. He lopped his arm with hers as if he was her escort, making it known to all who saw who Sarah belonged too. They walked for some time in silence.

He wondered how Sarah had ended up in the big city. Jareth looked down at her and smiled. There was nothing he wanted more then to do this for the rest of his life. Just at that moment, Sarah looked up at him as she tilted her head.

"What?" she asked, questioning the adoring look on his face.

"Just thinking," he replied with a smile as he looked forward.

"About?" she asked once again. She was determined to get answers. 'If we're going to be friends, there can be no secrets and lies like last time," she told herself.

"A lot of things." Jareth was being stubborn.

Sarah sighed as she dug her nails into the side of his arm slightly as a sign that she was tired of beating around the bush. He gave a slight jump as he stared back down at her.

"Be specific," she replied with a frown.

"You."

"That isn't specific. If you wanna known something, just ask."

"How'd you end up here? Why the city?" he asked as she looked back up at him.

"Well, a lot of it has to do with my job," she said. Truth be told there were a lot of reasons she chose the city. Yet, the job had the most influence on her choice to move.

"So what do you do, precious?" he said, ruffling his hair a bit now looking for more definite answers.

"I'm a play write."

"Oh? Have any of them been performed?"

"Yes, two."

"Well, it's good to know that you're making a mark in this world."

She smiled as she looked up at the sign that read 'Wolfgang Mall.' She knew this was going to be fun and Jareth was in for it. He looked at her unable to tell that devious look in her eyes. Jareth had the feeling that maybe this was a bad idea, for him at least. Jareth just trudged along behind her as she led him into the large doors that were below the sign, struggling to hold the oversized jeans onto his waist as she dragged him inside.


	4. Skinny Jeans and Teasing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. ****_**

Sarah was standing outside the changing room giggling. She just couldn't help herself. It was so funny and ironic. She never thought she'd be in this position.

With that thought, Jareth stepped out of the changing room with a scowl. He didn't like being dressed up in stupid Aboveground fashion, but he'd do it every day for the rest of his life if it meant that Sarah was happy. The look on her face began to piss him off. She was laughing at the way he was dress and she had picked out the clothes. He stepped back into the changing room, slamming the door behind him.

"Aw, c'mon. Jareth, I'm sorry. It's just weird seeing you dressed in something besides those ballerina tights of yours," she giggled from outside the stall in a teasing manner. Honestly, she loved those pants. She'd so much rather see him in those, but he couldn't run around the city in those.

He flung open the door in an angry manner as he leaned towards her, his hands holding him in the door way. It took all he had not to jerk her up and scream. He just growled and narrowed his eyes as she handed him a new set of clothes to try on.

"They're not ballerina tights…" he growled as he closed the door.

She only grinned, taking a seat that was usually reserved for wives when they forced their husbands to parade around to see if the clothes were to their liking. She crossed her arms, waiting for him to step out once more. 'I could get used to this,' she told herself with a giggle.

"Sarah!"

Sarah's head snapped around to look at where the squeal came from. She stood slowly as she looked around. She didn't see any one, but she had heard them call her name. Maybe they were calling a different Sarah.

A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind followed by a small giggle. She grinned as she heard it. Why hadn't she recognized that voice before?

She turned slowly, wrapped her arms tight around Siren as she laughed. She looked up at her friend who was about five foot nine and pulled away. She laughed again as they reminisced quietly outside the stall.

"So how's my little super star? Last time we talked I was tucking you in bed," Siren giggled, reminding Sarah of her time at the bar.

Sarah scratched the back of her head, trying to find a way to explain Jareth to her best friend.

Sarah was glad that Jareth had chosen that moment to step out from the changing room. He only stared at the girls as he tilted his head. Sarah looked up at him, seeming star struck.

Jareth had clearly tried to retain some of his Underground style. He had a red button up shirt which was showing off his sexy figure, black skinny jeans which hugged him much like his original tight pants did. Sarah had convinced him to pull his hair back into a pony tail and rid himself of the eye makeup just for the time being.

"Oh, I see things are looking up!" Siren giggled as she watched Sarah hide her face in her hands. Sarah was laughing herself from surprise and embarrassment as well.

Jareth looked towards Siren and perked a brow. He stepped out as he looked towards Sarah, and then did a small turn.

"How does this look, Sarah?" he asked, clearly puzzled by her body language.

She looked up with a blush as she wiped tears from her eyes. She gave an approving nod and ran her fingers back through her head. Siren gave her friend a small shove as she gave an approving cat call at Jareth.

"Sweetie, you're a fine piece of man!" Siren said through giggles.

Sarah's eyes shot wide as she shoved Siren. She was somewhat mad that her friend had made a comment like that at her Jareth. She stopped as that thought ran through her mind. She looked up at the beautiful Goblin King that stood in front of her and knew that she could never be 'just friends' with him.

"So, have you picked out everything you like?" Sarah asked as she smiled up at him, finally finding her words to speak.

Jareth nodded as he looked around Sarah. She had sat the outfits he had chosen in her lap and the few pairs of shoes he had also chosen sat beside her. He went back inside and changed, coming out and handing her the newest outfit.

She giggled as he helped her carry his new things towards the register. They were laughing and cutting up and it felt so normal. Sarah stared up at his beautiful face, clearly lost in her own feelings for him. They paid for his clothes and left the store. Jareth carried most of the bags, insisting that Sarah was far too pretty to be treated like a maid.

Sarah linked her arm with Jareth's as they made their way back towards the small apartment that she figured they'd probably be sharing for a while.

"So who was that girl?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Oh, that was my friend Siren," she giggled, taking two of the bags from him to make the load he was carrying a bit lighter.

"So why did you shove her?"

She went pale, remembering how she had acted when Siren had made comments about Jareth. Sarah blushed a deep red as she tilted her head down, trying to hide it the fact from Jareth.

Jareth didn't miss it though. In fact, he grinned at her. He knew that she felt something for him. He just never had the proof until now. Of course, he could just be over reacting to her own reaction.

"That's just how Aboveground girls act," she stammered as she bit her lower lip.

He found that small act irresistible. Jareth felt as if his body were on fire. He found every part of Sarah attractive, even when she was drunk or upset. He just smiled down at her and kept silent until they ended up back at her apartment.

Sarah had taken Jareth's shopping bags, taking them to the guest room. She was busy setting everything up for him. She wanted to make sure that everything was set for a king because she felt in her heart that he deserved no less then just that.

Jareth was sitting along the couch, still looking around the place. He had never gotten a chance to really take a look around the place.

Sarah had appeared in front of him once more. She smiled as he looked up at her and placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you want for dinner?" she laughed as he looked up at her with a blank expression.

He pondered for a moment as if he actually had an idea of what Aboveground was like as just looked up at her. Jareth finally sighed and gave a shrug at her.

"You pick," he said at her with a grin," surprise me."

She shrugged back at him as she grinned.

"Well, since you took such good care of me this morning, it's only fair that I take care of you tonight. If you want, you can go clean up and change before dinner," Sarah mentioned as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, you'll take care of me, huh?" he grinned as he stood, leaning in the door way of the kitchen as he watched her.

She whipped around, staring at him now. Her face was a deep red as he grinned at her. She leaned against the counter, trying to find her words.

"Uh, t-…that's now what I meant!" she stammered as she turned back around.

He came up behind her and playfully circled his arms around her, pulling him against her. Jareth was so determined to make Sarah his. He couldn't wait another five years to have her. He knew that he'd have a long road ahead of him, but he was prepared. Yet, for now, he would wait for the right moment.

"Oh, relax. I was just teasing. In fact, I think I'll go take a shower, but only if that's okay with you," he purred into her ear.

Sarah felt as if her body was set on fire from his very touch. She stammered quietly as she put her head down. Slowly, she turned to face him and faked a small smile.

"Sure, dinner will be ready in an hour."

Jareth grinned and walked towards the bathroom in silence. He knew that he had rocked the boat, but that was something he did regularly. Sarah was different though and he loved her. He had always loved her, and that would never change.

Sarah leaned back as she slowly exhaled. She made sure he was gone before she spoke," Something tells me that this 'teasing' is going to keep things…different."

**I told you gu****ys! I'm going to try and get as many chapters out as possible before I get to busy! I've got a lot of it pre-written. I've had the first four chapters ready to go! I've just gotta get the rest of my ideas on paper! Thanks everyone for the reviews! :)**


	5. A dinner with your feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. **

Jareth walked through down the hall, towel draped around his hips. He could smell the food from the bathroom and decided to take a closer look. He peeked around the corner, watching Sarah prepare his dinner. She looked so beautiful and again the word beautiful barely even covered how she looked in his eyes. Sarah had pulled her dark brown hair back in a ponytail to keep it from getting in her way, dressed in her pajamas, and apron tied around her waist.

She seemed so intent on what she was doing that she hardly noticed Jareth standing in the door way. Sarah finally saw him move from the corner of her eye, turning her head to look at him. She let out a gasp as she dropped the empty pot along the floor, stunned by his choice of attire for the evening.

He grinned, one arm helping him lean along the doorway, the other holding up the towel. Jareth had a devilish look in his eyes as he watched Sarah. He strolled toward her as if he saw no problem with his clothes or lack of for that matter. He had seen the sweet confection that would be dessert and stroked his finger along the top. Jareth grinned as he pressed the now icing covered finger to his lips, licking it clean.

Sarah was quiet as she watched this. She could feel her heart thumping inside her chest. Her breath turned to small gasps, hoping that he wouldn't notice how uneasy he made her. She wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and have her way with him. Her hands pressed along the edge of the counter, gripping it for support. Her knees felt weak and Sarah felt as if her world was practically spinning.

Jareth walked towards her slowly as he grinned. He knew this was going to be fun. He gently stroked his fingers through her hair as he smiled.

"Tasted delicious, precious. Yet, I could think of something that tastes so much sweeter," he purred as he leaned up against her.

Sarah's face was a dark red as her lower lip quivered. She looked up at Jareth as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll go change, and then we can enjoy our dinner," he whispered quietly as he stood straight, walking from the kitchen.

Sarah slid down into the kitchen floor as the exhaled the breath she was holding. She laid her head back against the cabinet. Jareth was making this so hard for her. She loved him, but now he was just teasing her. It felt as if being friends was almost possible.

She finally stood up, setting the table, and serving the food. Sarah wanted it to be perfect, but it was so hard to make something perfect when Jareth had so much more extravagant things back in the Underground.

Jareth peeked around the corner, looking at Sarah. She was trying so hard and he could see it. He was trying to make it easy for her. Jareth wanted to make it obvious how he felt, but it looked as if she was still fighting herself on everything. He frowned as he watched quietly. 'Why do you have to make even the easiest of things so complicated, precious?" he asked himself.

He slipped in quietly, taking her hand and tugging her towards him. Sarah let out a squeal as she stumbled into him. Jareth arms locked firmly along her waist before lifting her and giving her a small spin. He grinned down at her as he stroked her hair back behind her ear.

"It looks wonderful, precious. I couldn't ask for anything better!" he grinned, hugging her close.

Sarah's face has turned a dark red once again and had tried to hide it, but this time Jareth saw it. He tilted her head up with a smile.

"Shall we, precious?" he smiled as he slowly uncoiled himself from her once more. Jareth felt that hateful cold feeling when he let go of her. He pulled Sarah's chair out, gesturing for her to sit. She stepped over, sitting down as he helped her scoot up to the table. He then walked around the table, seating himself.

Jareth picked up his fork, beginning to partake in the delicious dinner she had prepared.

"What is this delightful food?" he looked at her wide eyed from across the table.

Sarah looked at him, slightly confused as she twirled the noodles on her plate with a fork.

"What? You've never had Italian food before?"

He shook his head, continuing to shovel food into his mouth. Sarah had never seen the Goblin King like this before. A sudden feeling of satisfaction washed over her as she grinned. She couldn't help but giggle at him. His head lifted up to look at her and realized he was acting as if he was raised in a barn.

"I've heard of it, but never tried it until now," he sputtered, trying to come off smooth.

He gently wiped his mouth with a napkin and continued to eat. Trying to restrain himself this time, he looked at Sarah. She seemed to be enjoying herself and for this he was glad. All he could ever wish for was that she was happy and he was glad that he could be the one to make her happy.

After dinner, Sarah had put the dishes in what she called a dish washer. This was a machine that fascinated Jareth. Apparently, it cleaned the dishes when you put some kind of fluid in it and turned it on. She giggled at his odd interest with Aboveground appliances. He was looking around the entire apartment, asking what each thing did and how it worked. Sarah patiently explained each object and their use.

Finally, after going through the whole house and answering all questions he had, they ended up back in the living room. They sat on the couch, facing each other as they laughed and shared stories. Sarah had fixed each of them a cup of coffee and some of the peach cobbler that she had made for dessert.

Jareth was also amazed by the peach cobbler and insisted that Sarah feed him some.

"You've got two hands! Do it yourself!" she squeaked, making a face at him.

"I'm a king!" he made a face back at her, thinking this was the only excuse he needed. After a few minutes of arguing, Sarah finally gave in. She spooned up some, offering it to Jareth. Each time he leaned forward, Sarah would pull her hand back causing him to try to lean forward.

"Okay, I'll stop!" she said in between giggles, but only did it again just to annoy him.

He huffed and leaned forward, trying to take the spoon between his lips so he could taste this 'peach cobbler', yet Sarah wouldn't stop teasing him.

Sarah was laughing so hard as she watched him get his feathers ruffled. Jareth had, had just about enough. This time when she pulled away, Jareth leaned forward, determined now. Jareth practically fell into Sarah's lap, finally claiming the small piece of dessert that she had been teasing him with.

Sarah stared at him with wide eyes as she looked at Jareth. He looked back at his Sarah as he froze.

'Her eyes are so beautiful' he thought to himself as he ran his fingers through her hair.

He leaned close, trying to understand that look on her face. Jareth gently took his fingers, caressing her cheek. Sarah's eyes closed as her heart began that wild thump once more.

Jareth leaned closer towards his Sarah. He wanted to kiss her so bad.

"Jareth?" Sarah called once again, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" he said, looking into her eyes, trying to concentrate on her.

"I said, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Oh, okay," he said a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Jareth leaned up, holding out his hand to Sarah and pulled her up from the couch.

"C'mon, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping," she smiled as she took his hand, tugging him down the hall.

He couldn't help but smile at this beautiful woman that was Sarah. She was still so kind, sweet, and loving. He had always been so lost without her. Yet, here she was and he felt better than ever. Jareth had stopped as she opened a door.

"I hope it fits your standards, your majesty," she giggled as she leaned against the wall.

Jareth didn't even bother to look. He knew it was perfect just because Sarah had taken the time to make the commendations just for him. He reached out, pulling Sarah into his arms. He pressed his nose to her hair, taking in the floral scent. Jareth slowly let go, stepping away.

"Goodnight, precious," he smiled, stepping into his room, frowning as he closed the door.

Quietly, Sarah walked into her room which was right across from Jareth's room. She closed the door, pressing the weight of her back against it once it was firmly closed. She felt lost now that she was no longer near Jareth. She stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

The moon had cast its gentle light through the window pane, cutting through the darkness. The light reflected across the crystal that sat firmly in the hand of the figurine that depicted the Goblin King. As she stared at it, the memory rushed back.

"_I miss you, Jareth. I wish you were here." _

Sarah's eyes filled with tears. She had gotten her wish. Even if it was a short time, she'd enjoy it while it lasted.


	6. Nightmares and true feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. **

Running…

Running…

Eyes staring…

Claws reaching out…

Trying to grab her…

So close…

Must get away…

No…

No…

No!

NO!

Jareth!

Sarah shot up screaming the Goblin King's name as the top of her lungs. She was panting and screaming. Sweat dripped down her pale skin as she began to sob.

Jareth had already sprung through the door before Sarah had even finished calling his name the first time. He pulled Sarah into his arms as she screamed and cried. He stroked his hands through his hair slowly, trying to calm her.

"Sarah, I'm here. Precious, I'm here now. Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise," he whispered softly into her ear.

Sarah had finally become calm and no longer screamed. Now, she just cried. Jareth tried to ask her what had happened in her nightmare but she just got worked up again. So, Jareth decided to let it go until she had gotten over her shock.

She looked up at Jareth. Sarah wouldn't have recognized him if it hadn't been for the hair. That never changed. He had left off the makeup, only sporting a pair of pajama bottoms now. She was pressed against his bare chest and he was clutching her as if he was scared she'd disappear from sight. She had finally become coherent again and wiped her eyes.

Jareth quietly looked back as he stroked his fingers along his cheek. He had been so worried about Sarah. The blood curdling screams had put the fear of God in him. He was scared that something had happened to Sarah…his Sarah. His hands were shaking as he stroked them along her shoulders. Sarah's night shirt was soaked with sweat and stuck to her body, showing every curve, leaving nothing to the imagination. Jareth took her face in his hands quietly, stroking his thumbs along her cheeks. His heart beat had settled from that rapid thumping to a slow, steady, loud beating as he did this.

Oh, how Sarah had dreamed about being in this position before. She had dreamed of it every night for over five years and now here they were. Here was her chance. A chance, which she was too scared to take.

Jareth slowly pulled his hands from her warm skin and smiled. He was trying to pretend he was okay, but in truth he wasn't. He heard those screams and ran for his life. Sarah was his life. He'd never deny that, but he would never tell her until she asked. He stood and walked towards the bathroom. Sarah stared after him in silence, trying to comprehend what he was doing. When she heard the water begin to run into the bath tub, confused emotions engulfed her.

Jareth went to the doorway, holding out his hand towards his Sarah. She did as he wished, crossing the room to take his hand. He pulled her close, still scared that she'd vanish from his sights.

"You're all sweaty. Go take a bath," his voice and his expression were stone.

He had pulled away from Sarah, walking out of her bed room and closing the bedroom door behind him. Sarah did as she was told though; stripping away the moist pajamas and slipping into the water bath he had drawn for her.

The smell of vanilla and lavender filled the air around her as she took the time to relax. 'I wonder how he knew that was my favorite candle,' she asked herself quietly as she laid her head along the side of the tub.

Sarah's eyes scanned the room quietly. She could see the Goblin King figurine that sat upon her desk once more. The light still reflected along the crystal ball that he held in his porcelain hand. She just stared for a while before she spoke.

"How ironic is this? Here I am again. This is how it all started. I wished for you because I not only missed you, but I loved you. Now, I can't even find the courage to tell you."

Jareth was standing in the shadow of her open bedroom door, looking upon the figure as well. He heard her words and there was no denying it now. He loved her and all that was left was to make her see that he loved her to. He heard Sarah stand from her bath and quickly fled back to his room. He closed the door behind him, pacing back and forth.

How could he tell her? 'Do I just come out and say how I feel or do I prepare a romantic evening?' he questioned himself. Minutes passed but it felt like hours to him. He collapsed along the bed with a heavy sigh.

Sarah had peeked in the door at that moment, sporting a new set of pajamas. She stared at Jareth for what seemed like forever and cleared her throat slightly to make her presence know. His head snapped up to look at her, then jumped from the bed and pulling him into her arms once more.

"Tell me what happened," he demanded as he clutched her close.

She bit her lip as she clung to him. Her hands winding around his waist tightly.

"I was in the labyrinth and I was walking. I kept walking for what seemed like forever. I came to a dead end and just thought about what everyone in the Underground told me 'nothing is as it seems' so I went to the dead end. I heard something behind me and when I turned around, there were a bunch of people staring at me. They were dressed like the people from when we danced that night. Except they had fangs and they were coming towards me," she stammered, going on and on about her dream and how they had tried to eat her alive.

Jareth just stood there, quietly rocker her as he laid his head on top of hers. He wouldn't lose this perfect angel. She had evaded him once, but not again. Jareth scooped Sarah up into his arms as if she was a bride. He turned to the side, pushing the door to her room open with his foot and carried her in.

Sarah was stunned as she clung to him. Her head was bogged down with millions of thoughts that she just couldn't understand. Jareth laid her in her bed, his expression still stone. He stroked his hair from her eyes and walked away from the bed.

She sat up watching him quietly. He closed the door to her room, then grabbed the large arm chair from the corner and dragged it to her bed side. Jareth sat down in it, staring at Sarah.

"Lie down and go to sleep. I'll stay here and make sure nothing bad happens while you sleep," Jareth hissed quietly.

Sarah just stared at him and wondered why he had turned so cold all the sudden. Her eyes filled with tears as she lay down, turning on her side now so he wouldn't see them. It was too late though; Jareth leaned over, placing his hand on Sarah's shoulder. She brushed it off softly as she quietly began to cry.

Jareth's stone cold expression faded as he rose from his chair, sitting on the side of the bed. He quietly lay beside her then and pulled her close, pressing his lips along her shoulder. She shivered at his touch as he began to smile. He looped his arms tightly around Sarah and pulled her back against his chest. He wouldn't leave her. He loved her too ever leave, no matter how many times she rejected him.

"Go to sleep, precious. I'll keep you safe. I'll always keep you safe," he whispered in her ear.

Sarah's eyes closed as she relaxed. She felt so safe in his arms. She had never felt so warm and loved. She knew that as long as she lived, the Goblin King would always have a place in her heart, her whole heart.

**Hey guys! I just wanted to apologize that the chapters are kind of short compared to other fan fictions. It's just that I don't wanna fit all my ideas in one chapter! :P The chapters have pretty much have fallen into place. I'm really excited about the next one! So I hope you guys enjoy! Remember, reviews will determine how and if this story ends!**


	7. Tickle spots and phone calls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. **

Sarah shifted, trying to sit up to greet the new day. Yet, when she attempted to sit up, a pair of arms pulled her tighter into their grasp. She turned her head to see Jareth still fast asleep. Her mind went back to last night, trying to remember the chain of events that had led them to this moment now.

She couldn't help but smile at his angelic face as she gave a small blush. Jareth had stepped into the position of her protector. Sarah honestly loved this side of him due to the fact that it was so unlike him. She remembered him from the labyrinth as cruel, egotistic, and self-centered. He had stepped up in her eyes as something much more, all though, she had still loved him past his snobbish façade.

Rolling onto her side to face him, Sarah gently ran her fingers through the mess of blonde that he called hair. Jareth stirred at her touch but didn't wake. She studied his face for the longest time, truly unable to look away. Her mind wondered with no success of finding what she was really looking for.

Her expression turned blank as a thought occurred to her, which she found completely true in every way. 'He's the most beautiful and kind man I've ever met.' No matter what Sarah had thought at first, Jareth had only done as she'd asked. He had only taken on the role that she had pretty much demanded him to play. She went through the labyrinth, of course she was scared. Yet, Jareth was the only person in particular she was scared of.

Sarah had been scared from the beginning and now that he was here, she had a pretty concrete reason as to why. 'I love him,' she told herself quietly. It was more than a fact. It was undeniable.

Jareth let out a small groan as he uncoiled his arms from her, stretching them up over his head with a loud yawn. She only smiled, poking him square in the chest with a teasing grin.

"Sleep well, prince charming?" she managed to ask through giggled.

Jareth gave her a dark look then nodded as a sweet smile graced his beautiful face. He reached out a hand and ruffled her already messy tresses of hair.

"I'm a Goblin King, not a prince," he state, putting a large amount of emphasis on 'king' as if she had offended him.

"Oh, don't tell me I bruised your ego. You were once a prince," she shot bad, curling up as she snuggled back onto her pillow.

"Well, yes, but I'm not a prince now."

She frowned, scooting away from him teasingly. "Big baby," she whispered under her breath but clearly not quite enough.

Jareth had wrapped his arms back around her waist, jerking Sarah down and pushing her along the bed. He sat up on top of her. He perked a brow with a quizzical look upon his face.

"What was that, precious?" he purred as if ready to pounce.

"I said, you're a big baby," she frowned, trying to crawl out from under him.

He only tightened his grip on her and pushed her hands above her head. Jareth had taken both of Sarah's hands in only one of his, keeping her still. After making sure he had a decent grip on her, he began to tickle her. Sarah's eyes widened and she began to laugh loudly, tears coming to her eyes.

She gasped for breath as the phone began to ring. Jareth looked over and reached for it, fairly sure Sarah wouldn't mind. She only stared up at him with a calm look on her face.

"Hello?" he answered, still having Sarah pinned under him.

"Oh, hello! Yes, Sarah has told me so much about you, Karen!" he mused into the phone. Sarah's eyes went wide as she began to struggle, determined to get the phone from him.

"Well, my name is Jareth," he replied. Clearly he was having a decent conversation with her step mother because he shushed her and tightened his grip on her hands, trying to keep her still.

"Jareth, give me the phone!" she whispered in a hushed tone, trying not to alarm Karen or Jareth for that matter.

He shook his head as he continued his conversation, nodding with a fond smile.

"Yes, well, I'm Sarah's boyfriend. We were keeping it quiet until you were all here next week," he said earnestly as he looked down at Sarah.

She had completely forgotten they were coming to visit next week. Sarah also became extremely aware that Jareth was on top of her now and that he had just called himself her boyfriend.

"Yes! I can't wait to finally meet all of you. Here's Sarah. I'm sorry to have taken up so much of your time," he replied as Karen's voice seemed to babble on. He handed Sarah the phone and stood, wondering off to the shower.

Sarah held the phone in her hands now. She was horrified, not sure how she could handle this new situation. Yet, all she could do now was take a deep breath and press the phone to her hear.

"Hey, Karen!" she with a small hint of fake excitement.

"Sarah, I had no idea that you had a boyfriend!" screeched from the other side of the phone.

"Yea, it was really recent. I was keeping it as a surprise," she said, biting her lower lip. She was staring out the bedroom door, able to hear the shower running from the other room.

"I'll keep it between us! That way your dad and brother can still be surprised!" Karen quipped excitedly.

"Oh, okay. I can't wait to see you guys," she smiled into the phone as she twirled a piece of brown hair around her finger.

"Alright, see you soon!" Karen squealed, then came the click and silence.

Sarah fell back along her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Jareth had just talked to her step mother and her step mother couldn't keep secrets. Jareth had just told Karen that he was her boyfriend. Oh, this was going to be a long visit.

Jareth had leaned in the door way, dressed in a pain of checkered Dc's, a dark pair of skinny jeans, and a white button up shirt. He studied Sarah and grinned. He just knew that sooner or later, Sarah's parents would expect some kind of affectionate display. This was his way to get Sarah to open up to him.

He cleared his throat, making his presence known as he grinned somewhat evilly. Sarah sat up, just staring at him. Her eyes turned dark as she watched him. She was angry, yet happy. Some part of her wanted this so badly, but the other part wanted to slap him for not asking her first.

Sarah couldn't help but wonder how this would end up. Finally, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She lifted a pillow from her bed, throwing it at Jareth, and clipping him in the side with it. He growled and stalked towards her like a lion stalking its prey. He pushed her back down and pinned her hands back above her head.

She giggled as she looked up at him. With a smile, she spoke," Welp, looks like we're expecting company…'Boyfriend.'"


	8. Brownies and kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. **

Sarah opened the door and threw her arms open with a smile, greeting the guests that would inhabit the apartment that Jareth had been sharing with her for a little over the week.

"C'mon in guys! Make your selves at home!" she squeaked and hugged each of her family member as they stepped through the door way.

She sat their bags by the stair case and led them towards the living room. As soon as they were all seated, Jareth had walked through the door way from the kitchen with a tray of refreshments. He gave a calm cool smile.

Karen had a surprised look on her face as she eyed him and then looked at her step daughter with an approving smile.

"Hello, you must be Karen. We spoke on the phone already. You must be Robert and you must be Toby," he smiled charismatically. He sat down the tray of coffee, with the exception of hot chocolate for Toby, and homemade brownies.

Sarah's father seemed skeptical of Jareth at first then slowly seemed to accept the fact that he daughter had developed a relationship with this man. They had all sat around the table, enjoying the brownies and coffee while Toby sat in the floor quietly playing with toy box cars Jareth had bought with Sarah's permission as a present for the young tyke.

Sarah took it upon herself to clean up once everyone had, had their fill of sweets. She retreated quickly to the kitchen with an elated sigh. It was going so much then she had anticipated and she was so thankful for that. She had also been very thankful that Toby had no idea who Jareth was.

She had been thinking so hard about how things were going so well that she had barely even noticed that Karen had slipped into the kitchen. Karen leaned against the counter next to the sink as if to confront her.

"He's so cute! I can't believe you didn't tell us about him sooner!" she whispered excitedly, looking down at her step daughter.

"Well, we haven't been together to long," Sarah replied with a smile. He was more than cute to Sarah. He was beautiful, perfect, angelic ever but never just cute.

Karen smiled as she continued to jabber on about how cute Jareth was and how lucky Sarah was to have him.

"So, how did you two meet?" she questioned with another giggle that reminded Sarah of a teenage school girl.

Sarah snapped back, looking back at her with a look of panic. She tried to think of a way to explain it without letting her know the whole story.

"Well, five years ago, we just ran into each other. We kind of lost touch after a while then one day out of the blue he just showed up on my door step and it's been like Heaven ever since," Sarah babbled. Every part of the story was true but her version had left out most of the magic.

Karen seemed to believe her story though and left it at that.

"Oh, hello, Jareth," Karen giggled, giving her daughter a small nudge. "I'll just leave you two kids alone!"

Karen had walked from the room, just leaving Jareth and Sarah to themselves. She turned to face him as she leaned back along the sink. She smiled as he crossed the room to her. Her heart thumped a bit louder each time he stepped closer. Finally, he stood in front of her, reaching out his hand to stroke her cheek.

"This is going so much better than I thought," Jareth teased as he leaned close to her.

She smiled as she bit her lower lip giving a small giggle as she looked up at him.

"How do you figure that?"

He only smiled as she stepped close enough to smell the scent of her hair. Jareth gave a small gasp, unable to help but run his fingers through her hair. She only smiled and leaned into his touch with another small giggle.

"Your father had a talk with me. He didn't seem angry, just concerned," he teased as her cheek turned red and eyes shot wide.

"W-…What kind of talk?" she stammered as her lower lip quivered. Sarah was horrified as she thought of all the kind of embarrassing talks that her father could have had with this man. She had so many thoughts racing through her mind. Yet, Jareth only laughed and stroked her hair back from her beautiful face.

"Hm, well, about sex. Also, he pointed out the fact that if I ever hurt you that he would hunt me down and brutally murder me," Jareth said with a stone like expression.

Sarah expression went blank as she stared at him. She was literally mortified as she stared up at this beautiful man. How could her father do this? Jareth didn't even feel that way about her as hard as she knew.

"Please tell me that you're not serious?" she said with a groan. She tilted her head back with a groan as tears filled her eyes. Sarah felt completely embarrassed as she rubbed her hands over her face, trying to hide her shame.

"More than serious, I'm afraid. Don't fret thought. I'm willing to fight for you," he said with a coy grin, stroking his fingers casually through her hair.

Jareth's heart was beating so loud. All he wanted to do was taking her in his arms and never let her leave. His fingers slowly pressed against her sides softly. They shook as he stroked them down along her hips in silence.

Sarah was also silent as she looked up at Jareth. What would it take to build up the courage to just kiss him and admit how she felt? Her pale, nimble hands cupped his shoulders as she looked into those transfixing mismatched eyes. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that he was just trying to seduce her.

Her mind wondered as that thought had occurred to her. 'No, he was so nice and sweet. He would never do something like that to me. He said he'd always protect me,' she thought. The more she thought of it, the more it made sense to her. Jareth had never treated her this way till recently. He was flirting and teasing her and she knew that.

Sarah's eyes widened as the pieces fell together in her head. He called himself her boyfriend because if he kissed her then she couldn't object without raising suspicion. A heavy darkness now plagued Sarah's expression as she looked up at Jareth.

While Jareth looked down at her with only looks of love and adoration, Sarah looked back at him with a look of hurt and betray.

Sarah knew she had to do all that she could to make him stay because she couldn't live without him.

Sarah's family had bid her and Jareth goodnight and had taken Toby up to the guest room to retire for the night, leaving the two of them alone.

Sarah was forming a plan to try and woo Jareth while Jareth was trying to do exactly the same. They were giggling and telling stories just like they had the first night. Sarah had scooted close to Jareth, her figure pressed against his. Yet, Jareth looked at her with a confused expression. He couldn't figure out why she was acting this way. Not to say he didn't like it, but it wasn't like Sarah at all.

"The most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me? That's a hard one. It would have to be the time I was in court with my father and my cousin pulled my pants down. I was young at the time and didn't think much about it. This was due to the fact that I was a real ladies man. Now that I think back though it's pretty embarrassing. What about you?" Jareth said as he smiled down at her.

"Probably that talk my father had with you," Sarah blushed a dark red, putting her head down.

He only laughed as he leaned back against the arm of the couch, looking back at her as he lay on his side. Sarah made a face at him and pressed her lips into a tight line.

"It's not that bad. I've been threatened with worse," he said with a smooth grin, trying hard to make her feel better about the incident somewhat.

"I was surprised you didn't bog him," Sarah shot back all knowingly as she grinned.

Truth be told, if it had been anyone else besides Sarah's family, he probably would have bogged them. Yet, he knew so much better then to do that here. Well, at least to people Sarah knew or were related to. Jareth had faced a lot of things in his long immortal life but one thing he never wanted to face was the wrath and anger that was Sarah Williams.

He only shrugged at her with a grin, unable to help himself. Sarah enchanted him in a way he never imagined. He just could help but get lost in those emerald eyes. She was still that girl he had met in his labyrinth, there was no doubt about that, but there was something new to her. Jareth loved it though and continued to pester her.

Sarah took the decorative pillow that sat on the couch and hit Jareth along the face with it. He gasped at her and took the pillow from her, hitting her back. She gave a squeak and tried to steal it back from him. Jareth had grabbed her hands with one of his, poking at her sides. Sarah squealed with a high pitched laughter, trying to pull away. Jareth only pulled her close as he ruffled her hair.

Sarah slapped her hand against his chest with a frown. He only grinned, sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear and out of her eyes.

Sarah looked into those mismatched eyes once more, trying to find the courage to make that move. She sat on the other side of the couch, watching him as he leaned back calmly, just watching her.

Jareth had seen the strain in Sarah's eyes. He knew she was still fighting herself, but he would never push her. He just couldn't.

Yet, Sarah surprised the both of them as she quietly crawled from her end of the couch, towards Jareth. Her thin figure was hot with the anticipation that she had been holding in for years. Jareth sat up some, looking at Sarah with a questioning gaze.

Sarah had crawled into her lap as she looped her fingers along the back of his neck. She'd let her lips answer his questions tonight just like they would answer many that plagued that back of her mind.

They could feel the heat that bubbled between them, and then finally Jareth looked into those emerald eyes and saw everything he was hoping for.

Sarah didn't hesitate anymore. She knew what they had both been wanting and there wasn't a single way that she could hide it anymore. She pressed her lips along his in a tender sweet motion. Sarah felt the tingle go up her spine as Jareth's hand slowly traced up her back. Even though his kiss was small token of what he wanted to give his Sarah, he continued. Her hands gently ran through his hair, gently massaging his scalp as he deepened the kiss.

There was no longer a tender motion about it anymore. Jareth pressed his lips harder to hers; biting her lower lip as his tongue gently ran the length of it. Sarah gave a small moan against his mouth as her lips parted. Jareth's tongue darted between Sarah's lips gently teasing her tongue with his own.

It was almost a sharp sensation that struck Sarah. It echoed through her body like ecstasy and clearly more then she could handle as she let out a loud moan.

Jareth turned, trapping Sarah between him and the couch. His hands trailed down her hips, stroking the clothes flesh. He wanted her, no, needed her. He was determined to be with Sarah for the rest of his life. Though she had never told him to his face, he knew Sarah had felt the same.

"Gobwin king!" Toby shouted from the door way, staring at the two.

Sarah and Jareth told leaned their heads up to look at the six year old who stood there, eyeing them both.

'Oh, damn,' both scolded in thought.


	9. Secrets and Lust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. **

Sarah was the first to speak after several minutes of silence. Jareth rose quickly, letting Sarah sit up as well so she could face Toby.

"What are you talking about, Toby?"

Toby giggled childishly and held up the little red book. Sarah didn't know how he had found it. She had hid it on the highest possible shelf out of view. Sarah chewed casually upon her lip in a horrified manner. Jareth had quietly laced his fingers with hers while looking at the young tyke.

"What about it, Toby?" Jareth said smoothly. He could see the look on his Sarah's face.

"You're the Gobwin king!" Toby squealed.

Sarah felt her heart drop with fear, not knowing what would come next. Jareth had pulled her close to him with a frown. What did this mean for them? He had finally gotten Sarah to open herself to him. Jareth just couldn't lose her now that he had Sarah back.

"I know, Sarah! It's a secret. I won't tell mom and dad!" he continued to giggle as he snuggled the book to his chest.

Sarah fell back against Jareth, relieved now. Jareth just wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kept silence as he watched Toby. Toby had turned, walking back to bed, leaving the two along once more.

Sarah turned her head, looking up at him. Her eyes were wide and the terror in her eyes was still evident. Jareth had no idea what to say to Sarah anymore. He just pulled her against his chest, his hand stroking through her hair.

Sarah's head was firmly against his chest as her fingers clenched the fabric of his shirt. The terror that Toby had put in Sarah's heart had made her terrified to lose Jareth. She tilted Jareth's head down, trapping his lips with her own.

Jareth's eyes widened then slowly fluttered close. His hands cautiously caressed her cheeks then made their way down her back. Sarah shuddered at his tender touch, pulling away with a soft gasp. She gently leaned close, nipping his lower lip gently. He was everything she ever wanted and all she had to do was take it.

She pulled away reluctantly and looked up at him. Sarah let her fingers gently run under the hem of his shirt, watching him shiver as her fingers danced along his exposed flesh. Hurriedly, she lifted his shirt, carefully pulling it over his head and dropping it along the floor.

Sarah gazed along Jareth's exposed chest, every muscle toned and just calling for attention. She leaned forward, pressing her warm lips square along the center of his chest. As Sarah's fingers slowly stroked up along Jareth's sides, he shivered once more.

Jareth needed her and that's all he needed to know. Sarah slowly stood, looking down at him. Her eyes were glued to him, hardly able to tear herself away from him. He grinned as he stood with her, taking his hands against her cheeks as he trapped her lips within his.

Her lips parted in a gentle moan, letting his tongue gently run along the length of her lower lip. His hands slowly went from her cheeks to around her waist, pulling her into him. Jareth's tongue gently caressed Sarah's in a tender motion.

She trembled from his touch, her hands spreading along his bare chest as she pulled away. He stroked his fingers through his hair, just staring at her. He could hardly believe that this beautiful girl was in his arms.

Then that grin spread across her face and he knew that it wasn't time. Not yet, anyways. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to hold her down and ravish every part of her body until she screamed at the top of her lungs. Jareth didn't want to scare her away though, so he'd wait till she was ready.

Little did he know, Sarah was ready. She wanted every part of him. Yet, she wanted to make it even more special and she couldn't do that until her parents left.

"C'mon. It's time we both get some sleep," Jareth teased her," I'll be on the couch if you need me."

Sarah shook her head then took his hand, leading him to her room.

"You sleep with me or you don't sleep at all," Sarah said begrudgingly.

Jareth grinned, following close to her. Sarah had pulled him close, not able to help herself.

Sarah was a woman on a mission from this point on.

Jareth had watched Sarah fall asleep. He had in head propped in his hand, examining her room in silence. He smiled somewhat as he looked back at her, stroking his fingers through his hair. This woman was all he needed anymore. Of course he had a kingdom to run but he'd give it up for her.

Jareth's eyes widened as he began to think. 'That's the answer,' he told himself quietly. He grinned, deciding that come morning, it was time to have a chat with a certain person.

Sarah sat up, looking around quietly. She didn't feel that heaviness that was present when Jareth shared her bed and draped his body against hers. She longed for that feeling again. She had brushed her teeth and fixed herself up before venturing into the living room to find Karen reading and Toby watching television.

"Oh, there you are hunny!" Karen giggled looking up at her step daughter.

Sarah rubbed her eyes for a moment," Karen, where's Jareth?"

"Oh, he went out with your father. They called and they'll be back in a few minutes," Karen said, going back to reading her magazine.

Sarah had left to shower and had gotten dressed. She came back to the living room, grabbing her keys as she went for the door.

"Karen, I'll be back! I need to go to the store to pick up some things!" Sarah called as she opened the door.

"Alright! Just be careful, sweet heart!" Karen called back.

Sarah quickly found her way out onto the side walk of the big city. She grinned, thinking to herself how fun this would be. She shoved her hands into her pockets as she bit her lip. Sarah wondered where Jareth and her father had gone off too. Her father had seemed to like Jareth a lot and she was glad for that. Yet, there was still the horrified feeling of Toby remembering and what could come of it.

What happened if he accidently let it slip? Would it change anything?

Sarah had lost herself in thought, having ended up at the front of the mall. The last time she was here, she had taken Jareth shopping. She grinned at the memory of Jareth glaring at her as she forced him to try on silly outfits.

She had ventured into the mall, eager to get what she came for. Sarah had quietly entered a small lingerie store, known as Victoria Secret, trying to keep a low profile. She eyed a few items, trying to find something that Jareth would like. After searching for over an hour, Sarah finally found a few things that she thought would drive her Goblin King crazy.

Sarah had paid for her items and had them bagged. Unfortunately for her, the bag advertised the store's logo on the side. There was no denying that people would not only question but her parents would guess what's in the bag.

Sarah's eyes got wide as she hid behind one of the little vendor stalls. She peeked around silently, trying to make sure they didn't see her. Jareth and her father had walked by, laughing and talking. They looked really happy.

Sarah watched quietly, they both held bags in their hands. Frankly, Sarah had no idea why they were here. Honestly, she wasn't curious enough to have her father catch her with this bag in her hand.

Thankfully, Sarah had snuck out of the mall and back into her apartment without anyone noticing her or the bag.

Jareth snuck in a few minutes after he and her father had returned to her little apartment. He had hid his little present for Sarah in the guest room with a grin. He knew this would be the ultimate surprise and he honestly couldn't wait much longer.

_Hey guys! I'm back again for another chapter! I told y'all I was going to try and get out as many chapters as I could before I got busy with stuff for Senior year. Also, I just found out that I'm going on a trip! So I'm trying! If any of y'all have any ideas, just lemme know! I'm always open! I love reviews! So please rate and tell me if I can improve! Thanks bunches! Also, I know the chapters aren't incredibly long, and that's because I don't want to use all my ideas in one chapter cause I'm already having a bit of writers block! _

_ Love,_

_ Mandy _


	10. Dinner and the good kind of Dessert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. **

**I hope this isn't too raunchy for some. This is where it gets…sexual…viewer discretion advised :3 ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT!**

Toby had hugged onto Sarah's leg, refusing to let go. He was sobbing and sniffling, wiping his nose on her pants leg.

"B-…Bye Sarah," he bawled, finally releasing his iron clad grip with a little help from their father. In a way, it broke Sarah's heart to see her family leave. Their week with her and Jareth had passed by quickly and it truly was a lot of fun.

Like she had thought when they had first arrived, it had gone better then she had thought. Sarah had half expected that her father would have attempted to slaughter Jareth by now. Yet, they all loved Jareth, especially Toby. After the night that Toby confronted them, he refused to leave Jareth's side. It was like he saw Jareth as a big brother.

She would watch him color and read Toby stories. It made Sarah's heart skip a few beats seeing how wonderful Jareth was with children. She wondered how he'd fair with their kids. 'Wait, Sarah. He hasn't even came out and said how he feels,' Sarah scolded herself in thought.

Jareth would catch her watching him sometimes and he'd only grin at her. All he could think about was presenting his gift to Sarah. He had already planned everything and it would be perfect. All he had to do was give it to her.

Finally, her family had left the two alone, standing in the doorway. Jareth reached out his hand, placing it over her shoulder. He could see the emotions in her expression. Sarah didn't want her family to leave. In fact, she wished she could go with him.

There was always that little part of her that missed her life in the rural, country. Sarah missed that little piece of fantasy she used to call her own. Yet, she had left for only one reason and that was Jareth. Every time she entered that little room she called her room, she remembered Jareth standing in front of the open window. She honestly couldn't stand the thought of being in that room with all those memories.

Sarah placed her hand over his and closed the door. Silently, Jareth pulled her back into his arms and pressed his lips against her hair. She turned to face him and gave him a small smile. He stroked his fingers through her hair and returned her smile.

They had both ventured to the living room, Jareth watching as Sarah collapsed into one of the large arm chairs tiredly. He only smiled and walked towards the kitchen to give her some peace and quiet.

Sarah was slightly upset but not only about her family. She was finding her confidence waning as soon as her family had left. She groaned softly, trying to figure out how to make it work. She could see him in the kitchen, rummaging through cabinets.

Jareth was perfect, beautiful, and frankly he was downright sexy. Sarah felt her heart skip a beat every time he touched her. Every time he looked at her, it made her want to faint. She couldn't picture her life without him, but then again she had never imagined her life with him either. Here they were, laughing and happy. Sarah wouldn't have it any other way.

Sarah stood and walked to the doorway of the kitchen. She leaned against the frame as she watched him. She noticed the way Jareth's muscles moved under his shirt. She pushed the thoughts away as a heat began to surge through her body. It made her just want to reach out and take him now.

"It's impolite to stare," Jareth mused as he turned to look at her with a grin.

Sarah's cheeks turned a dark red as she tried to find her words. She chewed her lip softly as she sighed.

"You do it all the time," she said snidely.

"It's different when I do it."

"How is it any different?" she made a face.

"Usually we're staring at each other," he said then turning back to continue working on what she guessed was dinner.

Sarah was speechless. He had her there and she couldn't deny it. Sarah grinned as an idea had struck then as she walked back to her room.

Jareth was busy setting the table when Sarah had walked back into the kitchen. She stopped, looking around, completely flabbergasted. She could hardly believe her eyes. He had taken the time to place a small floral arrangement of roses and lilies in the center of the table. Along with that, he had set out the china and lit a few candles.

Jareth turned to look at her with a grin. He pulled out a chair, gesturing for her to sit. Sarah gave a small blush, which was thankfully covered by the dim lights, and sat in the pulled out chair. He then sat himself down opposite her with a grin.

Sarah sat back in her chair as her heart began to pound in her chest. It was all so sweet. She looked at all his hard work, completely stunned. Jareth sat quietly though, waiting for her to begin eating. He was nervous to see what she thought it all.

She lifted her spoon, taking a small bit of soup into it, and placed it into her mouth. Sarah's eyes closed and practically rolled back. Sarah let out a soft groan as she opened her eyes to look at Jareth with a small grin.

"Where did you learn to cook such amazing food?" Sarah said as she continued to eat.

Jareth hid his look of satisfaction then began to eat his own. He watched Sarah quietly as he ate. He had planned everything down to the wire. All he had to do was present her with his present.

They had moved the second course which was just as wonderful as the first. Finally, Jareth looked at her and tilted his head.

"Sarah, what would you think about moving to the Underground?" he asked, taking a sip from his glass to make it come off more casually.

Sarah practically choked on her bite of food. She cleared her throat before she looked up from her plate at the beautiful man. Jareth just stared back at her with a look of concern, waiting for her answer.

"It all depends," she replied, trying to play hard to get. She wanted him to say how he felt. She wanted to hear it come from his lips.

"On?" Jareth cooed as he looked at her with those mis-matched eyes.

"Would I be able to see my family?"

"Yes."

"Would I be able to visit friends?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want me to move to the Underground?"

Jareth grinned at her. She was move clever then he had thought. Sarah was still waiting for her answer but she's see the reason soon enough.

"Time for dessert," he mused with a grin, stood from his chair, and walked back into the kitchen.

Sarah sat there dumbfounded, mad, and slightly upset. She didn't understand why he was avoiding the question. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and stood from her own chair, walking towards her room.

"Jareth, I'll be right back! I need to power my nose!" She called down the hall.

"Okay!" he called back.

Sarah slipped quietly into her bedroom and grabbed the pink stripped bag that was hidden under her bed. This was the moment and she had to have courage. She couldn't and wouldn't back down.

Jareth sat at the table, waiting for Sarah. He had taken his time with dessert. He had made a chocolate cake, with caramel drizzle, and a dab of chocolate icing on top. Yet, sitting up in the icing was a diamond ring.

He just hoped that Sarah would accept his offer of marriage. He was growing nervous as he waited. He took a deep breath and bit his lip. He rubbed his forehead with a small groan. He could hear Sarah walking back down the hall towards him. He hadn't even bothered to look up at her.

"Jareth?" she called from the doorway. He slowly looked up, prepared for the worse.

When his eyes made contact with her, he was stunned. Sarah stared back at him, her ivory skin covered by a red brazier with black lace and knickers to match, over that was a sheer piece of fabric that pulled at her curves, and her feet clad in black high heeled shoes.

"I had a different idea of what we could have for dessert," she cooed in a sweet, innocent tone.

Jareth stood, walking towards her in silence. His hands found her hips as he jerked her to him. He trapped her lips with his in a deep, lusting passion. Sarah curled her arms around his neck as she returned his kiss. Her lips pressed harder against his as her arms slowly uncurled from his shoulders and pulled at the hem of his t-shirt.

Jareth pulled away, allowing her to pull his shirt up over his head, leaving his chest bare. Her fingers slowly ran the length of his bare hips as she looked up at him. He pulled her up into his arms, carrying her down the hallway and into her room.

Jareth pressed Sarah down against the sheets of her bed, gently stroking her hair from her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't," she cooed in his ear as she pulled his lips back to hers.

Jareth let his eyes close as he gently ran his fingers up the length of her bare legs, gently pulling up the sheer fabric that kept him from her skin. She pulled back, letting him pull it off her and in return, unbuttoning the front of his jeans.

He pushed her hands above her head as he let his fingers trail down her bare shoulder. He quietly tilted his head down, pressing his lips along his jaw then lower along her neck, softly nipping and biting at her bare flesh.

Sarah let out a small gasp as he did, her eyes closing from the rush of adrenaline that was pulsing from her veins. Jareth began to get to anxious to wait anymore and with just a blink of his eyes, both their clothes were gone.

Sarah looked up at him in surprise as she felt the cold brace her bare body. Jareth gently took her nipple between his lips, sucking gently and tugging with his teeth. She let out another gasp as she gripped the sheets with her hands.

He grinned and took his hand, stroking up the inside of her thigh. He pinched gently at her delicate skin as he watched her bite her lip. Quietly, he pushed a single finger inside of her, watching her body shudder under his. Slowly, he stroked around her hot, wet insides with a grin.

Sarah let out a soft moan, unable to help that feeling of want. Her hand reached out, taking his hard member in her soft palm. He gasped then grinned once more at his devious Sarah. Her hand gently stroked along the tender flesh back and forth as he gave a soft moan of his own. Quickly, he began to push his fingers in and out before adding another. Sarah gave another small moan as she squeezed her hand to close, watching Jareth practically wither in her grasp.

He pulled his fingers from her, licking them clean as he then pushed her hands and held them at her sides. He tilted his head down, kissing down the length of her body, leaving soft nips and hickies along her satin skin. He pressed his face along the wet, heat that lay in her. He licked along the small piece of flesh, watching her gasp softly and moan out. He grinned as he continued on in his efforts. He flicked his tongue gently against the flesh as she continued to pant. He pulled away slightly looking up at her.

"Relax, love. Just let go," he cooed, pressing his face back in her warmth as he continued to tease her with his tongue. She gave into both her love and lust for this man, a dense feeling of pleasure rolling through her body as she orgasmed. She let out a loud moan as the feeling rocker her body and continued to moan as Jareth licked away every last drop.

Jareth gripped as he kissed his way back up her body, finally pressing his body against her. He looked down at his beautiful Sarah, unable to hold himself back anymore.

"I've been waiting for this since the meant the moment I met you," he whispered in her ear," I'll be gentle, my love."

With those words, he pushed himself inside her. Her lips parted in a loud moan as her hand braced against his side. Jareth could see the tears that formed in her eyes and began to run down her cheeks. He gently took his finger, wiping it away, waiting for the pain to subside.

Jareth gently pulled back, beginning to pump forward in a gentle manner. He gasped as he felt her body respond to his as he leaned his head down, pressing his lips back along hers to soothe her. Sarah's world was on fire as the pain faded, leaving her with a mass amount of pleasure. Jareth's body rocked back and forth, picking up speed as Sarah moaned.

Sarah's fingers stroked along his back, and clawed her fingers down his back gently. He responded to this act as his back arched, forcing himself deeper inside of her as he groaned. Sarah and Jareth's pleasure continued for what seemed like hours before Sarah came, wetness seeping from her insides. Jareth panted at this wild sensation as he came as well, filling her insides, and collapsed against her.

Jareth looked down at this beautiful woman, stroking her hair back from her eyes, bodies covered in sweat.

"I love you, Sarah," he panted softly.

Sarah looked up at him, wide eyed at his words, tears welling up once more.

"I love you too, Jareth."

He gripped, pulling his naked body from his and rose from the bed, gesturing for her to wait as he walked from the bedroom. Sarah sat up quietly, waiting for him as she ruffled her hair.

Jareth came back a few minutes later, a piece of cake in hand. Sarah looked at him questioningly as he sat down on the side of the bed, looking at her.

"Sarah Williams, will you marry me?" he said as he presented her with the cake which was topped with a ring.

Sarah just stared at him for a few moments as her eyes filled with tears once more. Jareth looked at her horrified that he had upset her until she spoke.

"Yes, Jareth! I'll marry you!" she squealed as she hugged onto him.

**I just wanted to thank the new reviewers. I was having a bad day till I saw them! I was half way done with this chapter and was just like….Oh mi gosh! So sweet! **

**To certain reviewers:**

**Kuroneko388: Thank so much I intended for Sarah to be clueless because of the fact that in the end of the movie, she had no idea was Jareth was really asking of her. Also, I do have some plans for Toby :] Also, thanks for the advice. Your review really came me some drive to finish writing this chapter**

**HollzHatter: Thanks, I'm so glad you liked it **

**Sarah Rose 29: Jareth is supposed to come off as nice at first because he found the girl he loves in pain, but I have a plan for that part.**

**And to the rest who hopes it continues, thank you so much. This is my first fanfiction and you have no idea how much this means to me! :D Until next time, my fellow fans of the Underground! Also, if I don't post for a good bit, I'm sorry. I said earlier that I was going to try and get as much up before it got busy, well, busy came early!**


	11. Love and Paying it forward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. **

Sarah woke up with a stiff feeling below her waist. She gave a small groan as she opened her eyes as a pair of strong arms tightened around her. She tilted her head to look at Jareth, who was staring at her with a grin on his face. She found herself smiling too, unable to help herself as the memories of last night came flooding back.

She could feel the heaviness on her finger which she had not yet gotten used to. "_Engaged to the Goblin King," _echoed though her head as she grinned. She rolled to face him and brought his face to hers. She carefully planted small kisses all along his cheeks and lips.

Jareth chuckled as he pulled her closer. He pulled her lips to his in a sensual kiss, stroking his fingers through her hair softly. He pulled away with another soft laugh.

"Good morning, precious," Jareth mused as he continued to smile.

He couldn't hold back his elated feelings as he stroked his fingers along her bare arms. Sarah sat up slowly with a groan and climbing out of bed. She left Jareth in her bed, grinning at her back while he watched her leave. She turned to look at him with a grin.

"I love you, Jareth," Sarah said as she smiled at him, then closed the bathroom door behind her.

Sarah had drawn herself a bath, adding the bubbles as she did every night, and relaxed happily into the water. The stiffness that overwhelmed her body began to fade. All she could do was giggle as she bit her lip.

She lifted her hand to carefully study the ring that Jareth had placed on her finger before consummating their relationship a few more times. The thoughts flooded her mind as she stared at the beautiful ring. It fit her thin finger perfectly and around the larger diamond where little diamonds that were a shade of light blue that made the larger diamond shine even more.

Sarah was marrying the Goblin King and she could hardly contain the elated feeling. No wonder he had asked her to stay with him. It was all making sense now, like why Jareth and her father had gone to the mall. After a while of soaking in the water, she stood and wrapped herself in the towel.

She snuck down the hall, trying not to make any noise. She found Jareth sitting in the living room, reading a little red book that she found all too familiar. Silently, she placed a single hand over his eyes, holding the towel up with the other.

Jareth chuckled softly as he closed the book then took her hand that shrouded his eyes and kissed it. She came around the couch, looking at him with a small grin. He only stared, feeling the heat begin to roar inside him once more.

Sarah could see the lust in his eyes. She stepped forward, letting her hand that was holding the towel drop. The towel dropped around her feet as she crawled into his lap. Her thin, satin skin pressing up against him as she stroked her fingers back through his hair.

Jareth's eyes closed with a small groan. He pressed his hands along her bare hips, pulling her closer. He opened his eyes, looking up at her with a sly grin.

"You're going to be the death of me, precious," he cooed, tilting his head up in an attempt to kiss her.

Sarah pulled away with a teasing grin and shook her head. She was in control now and she wasn't about to give that up. She pressed her lips softly along his ear, nipping at the lobe softly as her nimble fingers undid the buttons of his shirt. Jareth let out a soft gasp as his hands took a tight grip on her hips and gently sliding along her bare back. His fingers extended outwards in attempts to touch more of her skin.

She let her fingers drag along his bare chest as she tilted her head down, sucking gently at his nipple, biting down some as she tugged softly at his flesh. He gave a moan as one hand began to stroke through her hair softly.

Her fingers worked their way down, undoing the jeans that seemed to cling to his body. They showed off his hard member all too well. Jareth lifted himself some, allowing Sarah to strip the clothing away, just leaving their bare naked bodies.

Sarah stroked her hands along his thighs as she looked up at him. Playfully, she nipped at her lower lip, stroking her hands back up his sides. Jareth's fingers had intertwined themselves in Sarah's hair, pulling her close and locking his lips with hers.

She moaned against his lips as she parted them some. His tongue quickly pushed through, wrestling with hers as his hands quickly found themselves pressing along her body hungrily.

Sarah pulled away, kissing her way down his body, leaving soft nips every so often. He relaxed to her tender touch with a small breath that he had been holding. Sarah's lips finally pressed along Jareth's inner thigh. He took in a deep breath, his fingers gripping at her hair once more.

Sarah pressed her warm tongue along the dripping head of his member. Slowly, she took her tongue, running it slowly along the large length. He was squirming under her, his hand shaking as he gave a small tug at her hair. She parted her lips, pushing the hard flesh inside her mouth, beginning to suck slowly.

Her head bobbed softly with each motion as Jareth moaned. Sarah began to suck more vigorously as she heard him pant. Each moment she was filled with more excitement and more adrenaline as she let her nails claw down his thigh. Jareth gave a small gasp as he rested his head back along the couch.

After a while, she pulled back once more, climbing back into his lap. She softly stroked her fingers through his hair with a grin. He was panting, sweat forming at his brow, but grinned up at her. Sarah pressed herself onto his hard member, forcing it to penetrate her wet insides. Jareth's fingers pressed back along her hips as he moaned, unable to help himself.

Sarah pushed down onto it, forcing it deeper before raising and pushing herself down onto it a bit more forcefully. Her body slid against his in a slow, agonizing motion. Finally, she gave up trying to be slow and tender. She pushed herself down on Jareth in a sharp motion.

Jareth's mouth hung open as he gripped her hips, aiding her in this motion. Each motion moved them together and he found himself moaning with each push. Sarah moaned as well as she gave a small pant. Jareth grinned as he pulled at her hips, tugging her down harder.

He began to pant as his fingers clawed along her skin. Their breathing was rough but finally Jareth came. He filled Sarah as he relaxed under her possessive touch. Finally, she came too, wetness seeping from her body as she collapsed onto of him.

He draped his arms around her as he kissed her softly. She smiled as she pressed her lips back to his.

"You're perfect," she whispered as she stroked her fingers through her hair.

"Not as perfect as you, precious," he cooed as he nuzzled her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sarah."

The words made her feel whole as she tightened her grip on him. Looking up at him she smiled and pulled him closer.

"When do we leave?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"Not any time soon. Don't worry," he said, kissing along her forehead softly.

She nodded with a smile as she stroked her fingers along his chest softly. It made him shiver as she pressed herself closer to him as her body felt cold. He took a blanket from the arm, shrouding them both with it.

"Sarah, I need to tell you something," Jareth said, his expression stone.

"Okay," she said quietly as she began to worry.

"I love you, more than you can imagine. I've been waiting ever since you left the labyrinth for you to call upon me again. I love you and I can't live without you. I need you and I will always need you. I just want you to understand that you're all I want." He said as his expression began to soften.

Sarah only stared at Jareth before realizing he was waiting for some kind of reply.

"Jareth, I would have never wished for you if I didn't love you. I never had the courage to do It sober, but clearly had enough when I was drunk. It was the best thing I could have ever done. I was so scared when you came here because I didn't know what you wanted. I thought you'd want revenge somehow and just walk away never knowing how I felt. Jareth, I was young when you asked me that and I never understood. I never even thought. Now I have, and if I could I'd go back and change it. I'd stay with you forever," she rambled before he finally silenced her with a kiss.

She melted into his arms as he laid her along the couch, clearly ready to prove his love to her once more. His body crawled over hers as he began to kiss her once more. Sarah giggled as she pulled back to look up at him.

"You haven't gotten enough yet?" she teased as she stroked his hair softly.

"Precious, I'll never be able to get enough of you as long as I live," he cooed.

_Hello my fellow fans of the Underground! I've missed you! Even though it hasn't been forever…which isn't that long at all :3 Mwahaha. Sooo…I have something I'd like to share. I'm taking my senior pictures this Friday and I'm doing two that go with labyrinth! Haha, I told you I'm a die-hard fan. I'm doing one with the crystal balls and my senior quote just happens to be "It's only forever. That's not long at all" and it will be in one of my pictures. I just wondered what y'all think cause I'm more than likely gonna use one as my profile picture on here!_

_Special shout outs:_

_Kuroneko388: I'm so glad! I was so nervous when writing it. I just kept thinking, "I'm gonna sound so stupid writing this!" _

_Sarah Rose 29: Oh my gosh, really? That's like the sweetest thing I ever heard! I put it in cause it sounded cute, haha! _


	12. Love despite bogging

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. **

Jareth sat up from his beautiful Sarah, running his fingers along the bare skin of her side. She gave a small squirm as she settled back into her deep sleep. He slowly shifted the blanket off of himself and draped it over Sarah. Quietly, he stood up, looking around the room. They had trashed the living room just a tad. Books had fallen into the floor; magazines were tossed off the coffee table; and pillows and blankets that had been folded neatly now lay strewn in the floor.

He quietly snuck back to the guest room, which he barely slept in anymore, to look for some clothes. Jareth took a few minutes before choosing due to the fact that he always liked to take into consideration which would cause Sarah to gawk at him more.

He had finally chosen one of those tight pair of skinny jeans, which fit much like his regular attire, and paired it with one of the white button up shirts, leaving it half unbuttoned to expose his chest. He slipped on his boots, looking in the mirror with a grin.

As he went towards the door, his heart began to beat faster. He couldn't help but feel this way every time he found himself close to Sarah. He remembered this feeling from when he had seen her with that small little dwarf Hoggle. He couldn't stand the thought of another male, even if he was grotesque. That jealously which had still boiled inside him now was what had caused him to make threats towards the little beast.

Sarah had taken those acts as cruelness. No matter how hard he tried to make her happy, with that little beast there, it was impossible. Which was why he had resorted to the Escher room. It was his only chance to prove that he loved her in a different way, without Hoggle around to push him to become more dramatic.

Jareth had also meant it when he threatened Hoggle with the Bog of Eternal Stench as penance for retrieving a kiss from Sarah. He had also hated to have been informed that when he had in forced that punishment, that Sarah had went along for the ride.

He ran his fingers back through his hair with a sigh. Even if she had managed to fall into the bog somehow, he'd still love her. That was saying something because fact was he'd never let a goblin stay in his castle after they were bogged.

Jareth grinned at they thought of having Sarah under him, moaning his name, and her body shaking under his as he caused her body to erupt with pleasure. They had been together almost a month now and it was coming close to Christmas time.

He knew that once her family knew and that wedding took place, he'd take her back the Underground to be with him forever. Forever wasn't long at all, but Sarah would keep it as interesting as possible.

He peeked into the living room to check on Sarah. Yet, she wasn't lying in the floor where he had left her to sleep. Jareth heard a retching sound from the kitchen, following it silently. He peeked into the kitchen to see Sarah puking into the trashcan.

His eyes widened with horror as he crouched beside her, stroking Sarah's back softly with the palm of his hand. She jumped at his touch, looking up at him once she finished vomiting. Her lower lip quiver as she wrapped herself tighter in the thin blanket.

Jareth had helped her up and into the bathroom so she could clean up a bit.

"I think I have the stomach virus," she groaned from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming in," Jareth shot back and opened the door before she could reject him. He looked at her, sitting naked on the side of the bathtub. She was looking back at him, unable to refuse his help as he stepped closer.

He gently took her back into her arms, lowering her into the water as he stroked his hand through her hair. She leaned back quietly as she looked up at him. The color had left her beautiful face and left her pale and void.

Sarah reached out, wanting him to come closer as she frowned. He did as he gestured, sitting on the edge of the bathtub was he stroked his thumb along her knuckled.

"Get the trash can," she hissed softly as her eyes went wide.

Jareth snatched it by the handle, dragging it over and placing it in front of her. Sarah quickly rose, vomiting once more as her body shook with pain. He could only watch and stroke her hair back until she was done.

He had no clue about human illness and that left him unable to do anything but watch. Finally, Sarah's stomach settled and she settled back into the water. His precious Sarah was ill and he could do nothing but watch.

Sarah gave a weak smile before standing, attempting to get out, but finding it a little hard. Jareth took a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her before scooping her up and carrying her to her bed.

She couldn't help but smile as she looked up at him. Yet, his face was like stone and emotionless. He couldn't show how worried he was because if he did, then he might scare her or have a major panic attack.

She rolled onto her side, grabbing the phone from the bedside table, dialing a number quietly. Jareth gave her a dirty look as if telling her to relax but she wouldn't.

"Dr. Hans' office. How may I help you?" a voice crooned from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, this is Sarah Williams and I need to may an appointment." Sarah replied as she bit her lip, watching Jareth intently.

"Symptoms?" the voice shot back.

"Vomiting, mostly." Sarah said as Jareth sat at the end of the bed.

"Alright. There's an opening at 3:30. Is that okay?"

"Yes, it is."

"Alright, we'll see you soon!"

Sarah sat up quietly as she looked at Jareth with a frown. He stared back at her as he watched quietly as she picked some clothes out of her closet. He could tell she would was feeling better. She was able to get dressed by herself now but he still stalked over her to make sure she didn't fall or stumble.

She looked up at Jareth once she was dressed with a frown. She placed her hands onto her hips and gave him a pouty look.

"I'm not helpless," she sniffled softly.

He only shook he head as Sarah took his hand in hers with a giggle. She looked at the clock to see the time, 2:30. It was time to go. They walked out the door of her apartment, Jareth's arm draped protectively around her waist.

After walking, they ended up in the little office of the doctor that Sarah was supposed to be seeing. Jareth sat in one of the chairs waiting as she came back with a little clip board, sitting beside him. He carefully looped his arm around her, looking at the questionnaire as she filled it out.

"What's that for?" Jareth asked as he rested his head against hers, stroking his hand along her shoulder.

"It's for personal information, like social security number, allergies to food or medication, family history of illness, insurance, and why you're here," she said as she snuggled into his side.

"Why do they need that?" he kissed the side of her head, clearly aware of the fact she didn't feel well.

"Well, insurance is so that the doctor visit can be paid for, social security number is so that they can prove you are who you really are, allergies is so they don't give you any medication that can kill you, the rest is so that they can possibly tell what is wrong with you."

He shrugged, accepting this answer as he stroked her hair softly. A nurse peeked her head out and smiled.

"Miss William, the doctor will see you now," she cooed.

She stood, looking at Jareth, signaling for him to stay put and rolled the nurse, handing her the chart as she left him to sit there.

The nurses took her temperature, pulse, respirations, and blood pressure. They took blood and urine samples and finally, she was in the small little room, sitting on the edge of the examination table, waiting.

She chewed her lip, hoping it was nothing to serious and then the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Sarah!" she squeaked in her unusual accent.

Sarah only waved as the doctor began to question her.

"So when did you get sick, sweety."

"Today, actually. I started puking and had a headache."

The doctor was looking through papers and smiled.

"Sarah, do you have a boyfriend?"

Sarah just sat there for a second, trying to figure out where this was going.

"Yes…"

"Are you sexually active with this boy?"

"Yes…" she blushed a dark red.

"Is he here now?"

"Yes…"

"I think he needs to be in here."

Sarah's eyes went wide, not able to think. What if she had some kind of disease and gave it to Jareth. Worse, what if it was the other way around? Yet, she nodded in understand. The doctor leaned out the door, telling the nurse to go and fetch Jareth.

After a few minutes of sitting in nervous silent, Jareth stepped into the room. He crossed the small space, taking her hand in hers as he frowned.

"This is my fiancé, Jareth," Sarah managed to finally get out.

"Hello, it's so nice to meet you!" the doctor squeaked, shaking Jareth's hand.

"You as well. Can you tell me what's wrong with my lovely Sarah?" he asked, looking down at the little woman.

"Well, I figured both of you needed to present when I told you this."

"Alright," Jareth shot back.

She babbled on for a few minutes before Jareth finally grew tired of it.

"Madame, can you please just tell us what's wrong with Sarah?"

She smiled and stuck her hands into the pockets of her white lab coat.

"There's nothing wrong."

"What? Then why is she sick?" Jareth questioned.

"She's pregnant."

_Hello my fellow Undergrounders! It literally killed me to leave it here. I wanted to keep goin sooooooooo bad! I'm glad to say that my pictures are over and I'm free for a while to keep writing! _

_Comment call-out!:_

_Kuroneko388: I can't wait to show you! I loved it!_

_Ree923: Awww! I know they do seem to work out really well…I love food so it would probably go well for me too. No lie._

_jeremy's wife: Hold your horses! Hahaha. As you can see I have a few surprises before I get to that :3 _


	13. Christmas talks and propositions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. **

"I'll leave you two alone, now. You can check out once you're ready," the doctor squeaked with a smile, walking out of the room.

Sarah felt the blood practically drain from her body as she stared at the door. She didn't have the courage to look at Jareth. She grew more worried as a silent tension set in, and then a pair of arms pulled her into their firm embrace. Sarah slowly lifted her head to see Jareth standing over her.

A smile spread across his face as he gently stroked his fingers back through her hair. He saw the look on her face and frowned. His fingers gently stroked along her cheek softly as he pulled her close.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Does this change anything?"

Jareth looked at her with a confused expression," What do you mean?"

"Do you still want to be with me?" Sarah asked.

The question utterly shocked him. He looked at her as he recognized the fear in her eyes as he realized what she meant. Jareth had come to realize that in Sarah's world, men leave if they don't want the responsibility of a child, and Sarah was scared that he wanted nothing to do with it or her.

"Sarah, I love you," he cooed softly as he pressed his lips along her forehead.

"You promise?" she sniffled, hugging onto him tightly.

He only nodded and gently let go of Sarah and helped her off the table. He let her take care of business before they left. He took her hand as they walked along the sidewalk with a grin.

"I have a proposition for you," Jareth said, squeezing Sarah's hand tightly.

"I'm listening," she shot back, playfully bumping into him.

"Well, it's getting close to Christmas. I was thinking that we'd visit your family as we had planned and tell them about our engagement and the baby. After that, we could have a small wedding to satisfy your parents, and then go home. We could say we're moving to my home."

Sarah thought for a minute and snuggled closer to him," I like that idea."

He gently took his hand from hers and looped in around her shoulders with a smile. He drew his beautiful, pregnant fiancé closer and kissed her as they ascended up the staircase to the little apartment they shared.

_Hello my fellow friends of the Underground! I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long! I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I've been like…all over the place. I'm rather aggravated by this writers block…_

_Kuroneko388: I just got told the other day that my pictures were going through editing!_

_Unknown D Flamerose: Oh yesh :3 I've taken that all into account. Hoggle is gonna be pissssssseddd3_

_To the rest, thank you soooo much3 _


End file.
